Catching Feelings
by PeddieLover4
Summary: What happens when a certain celebrity visit a certain someone at Anubis House? Jealousy occurs, possibly new relationships, and a lot of screaming. Read and Review! Third Genre- Drama. Chapter 6: One Less Lonely Girl
1. Chapter 1: How?

**Me: Hey guys! I know what you're thinking. Another new story? But I just had to. This Idea will keep haunting me forever If I don't so here we are! **

**Amber: So like she had fake nails**

**Joy: With a fake tan? **

**Amber: The tan wasn't even a good shade! **

**Mara: Amber, I think you should study for the test. **

**Nina: Not now! PeddieFabinaForever4 is telling us a new story! **

**Me: THANK YOU NINA! **

**Joy: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4 and neither does the secret Celeb**

**Me: Thanks Joy! Here's the story! **

* * *

Patricia sighed, dropping her bag onto the floor before falling on her bed.

"There you are Trixie! We need to ta- Are you okay?" Joy said walking in.

"Just peachy" Patricia replied.

"Does this have to do with Eddie and KT again? Patricia they're just friends!" Joy said.

"Whatever" Patricia stated before sitting up and pulling out her phone. She saw a text message and smiled.

_I'll be right next to you in a few hours ;)_

"Ooooh. What happened?" Joy asked walking over. Patricia quickly locked the phone and hid it.

"N-Nothing" Patricia replied. Joy raised her eyebrows.

"Okay..."

"Just don't worry Joy. You'll see tonight" Patricia sighed.

* * *

Everyone had walked downstairs for dinner. Patricia was sitting next to Fabian and Joy, staring at the message on her phone, grinning.

"Patricia you've hardly touched your food. Are you okay?" Trudy asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm fine! I'm just waiting for something" Patricia replied.

"Is Patricia okay?" Jerome whispered to Joy. She simply shrugged and continued her conversation with Fabian. The door bell rung and Patricia quickly got up. She ran to the door and opened it, while the rest of the house followed behind.

"Hey!" The person said.

"I missed you so much!" Patricia said hugging him. Amber gasped when she realized who it was.

"N-No way!" Amber stuttered.

"Patricia? Is that?" Joy breathed not being able to finish her sentence. Patricia turned around to face Joy and everyone got a clearer look at the person's face.

"J-Justin B-Bieber?!" Mara stuttered.

"Yeah! Justin this is Mara, Amber, Joy, Jerome, Fabian, Alfie, Eddie, and KT" Patricia replied introducing everyone to him.

"Nice to meet you all" Justin said. "So you live in this place?"

"This is just for the school"

"Where's Piper then?" He asked.

"She's at a music school" Patricia replied. Everyone walked into the common room and sat down. Eddie didn't like the how close Justin and Patricia where sitting. Eddie wasn't over the break up. He wasn't 'as cool as a cucumber'.

"Sweeties! You're food is gonna get cold" A voice called from the kitchen. Everyone turned around and saw Trudy.

"Trudy this is Justin. Justin this the housemother, Trudy" Patricia said introducing him.

"So how do you two know each other?" Alfie asked.

"Well A few years ago, my family and I had gone to visit my Aunt in Atlanta where we ran into Justin before his carrer had started off. So him, Piper, and I became best friends and almost every summer we'd visit each other but we couldn't this summer because of his believe tour, and other reasons..." Patricia said mumbling the last part.

"Oh wow! How could you not tell me that?" Amber asked.

"If I told you, you probably would have freaked out and everyone at the whole school would know" Patricia replied.

"I would not have!" Amber stated. Everyone looked at her. "Okay... Maybe a little"

"Well... I'm gonna go eat so my food doesn't get cold" Alfie said and everyone else followed behind except Justin and Patricia. The two stayed behind and continued laughing at old memories.

"Alright you're gonna carry me around, if you lose! Alright?" Patricia stated.

"Okay" Justin replied. The two started at their game of thumb war but Patricia won.

"YES!" Patricia cheered. Justin got up and sighed.

"Okay! Are you ready?" He asked. Patricia nodded and jumped onto his back. "Hold on tight" Justin added. Patricia laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Justin began running around the house, upstairs and downstairs. Until he finally stopped and dropped her onto the couch.

"Oh what? The poor Biebs can't lift a girl? I thought you had muscles" Patricia teased.

"I do, but I kinda have been a lot busy with the touring and jet lag and everything" Justin replied sitting down next to her.

"Oh whatever" Patricia rolled her eyes. "Are you staying at a hotel or?"

"I'm staying at a hotel with my team so maybe you can come by and visit tomorrow? With your friends of course" Justin replied. Patricia nodded.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Patricia said. Justin's phone buzzed and he took it out. He checked the message and a small frown appeared on his face.

"I have to go. You'll visit tomorrow right?" Justin said getting up.

"Yeah! It's the weekend Justin" Patricia replied following him. When they reached the door he smiled at her.

"See you tomorrow" Justin said.

"Later" Patricia replied. He waved at her, before walking out. Patricia smiled and closed the door.

"So that was the big surprise huh?" A voice asked making her jump.

"Yeah it was Joy. And all of us can visit him tomorrow" Patricia replied walking upstairs.

"YAY! More time with Justin Bieber! This is a dream come true!" Amber squealed following Patricia and Joy. Patricia rolled her eyes and realized that she had left her phone downstairs. She walked into the dining room where she saw Eddie sitting there, still eating. She picked up her phone and mumbled a quick "Hi" before walking to her room.

* * *

A few hours later everyone had gotten ready for bed. Patricia was lying in her bed, wide awake. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up.

_Goodnight my out of town girl ;)_

Patricia rolled her eyes and replied

_Night Dr. Bieber_

She smiled, locked her phone, and sat it on her nightstand.

* * *

**Me: Okay first! Before you post any hate because of the celebrity I chose. Sorry.**

**Amber: Are you kidding me? That was amazing! Go Bieber! **

**Nina: It's sad that Peddie is broken up though :(**

**Mara: Yeah where'd you get that Idea? **

**Me: ...From somewhere...**

**Amber: Okay? But now I'm confused! I don't know if I want Jatricia or Peddie... Defiantly Peddie! Because Justin belongs with me...**

**Me: *runs out of room* They're about to fight over him! Anyways thanks for reading and review if I should continue! And I know I need to update One-Shot Sundays, Newbies, House of Anubis Facebook, Spring Break, The Mark, and A Cinderfella story but I'm like out of ideas... **

**So First I wanna ask if anyone of you would like to co-author The Mark or Spring Break? Just PM if you would! **

**And-**

**Alfie: REVIEW! **

**Jerome: I HAVE BAKED CUPCAKES! **

**Alfie: *attacks Jerome* MY CUPCAKES! *picks up tray* **

**Me: Review people! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fun Day at the Hotel!

**Me: Hey guys! We're back! And I'm so glad you guys love the story! **

**Amber: I know right? The story is amazing! **

**Joy: Of course it is! It has Justin, and Peddie!**

**Me: Anyways! Who wants to thank the reviewers? **

**Alfie: ME, ME! PICK ME! *grabs me by my shirt* PICK. ME!**

**Me: I pick Joy!**

**Joy: YES! Okay so we would like to thank: **

_**Selenna**_

_**luvme123**_

_**Candylandg**_

_**and **_

_**golferbabe!**_

**I love you guys!**

**Me: Alfie you can do the disclaimer!**

**Alfie: YES! YES! OMG YESS! House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Thank you Alfie! Here's the story!**

* * *

Patricia smiled walking into the dining room and sitting down at her usual seat. Joy walked in and sat down next to her.

"Oh is that Justin?" Joy asked pouring herself a glass of Orange Juice.

"Yeah. He sends such sweet, good morning texts" Patircia replied, handing her phone to Joy. She started reading it out loud.

_Morning! You're the first thing in my mind, everyday. Can't wait to see that gorgeous smile later ;)_

_-Justin_

"Awwh! He's soo sweet" Amber cooed. Eddie rolled his eyes while the girls were gushing over how 'cute' it was.

"I didn't know you had a thing for cheesy, romantic stuff. If I didn't know any better I think you might have a thing for him, Yacker" Eddie stated. Patricia got up from her place and everyone shielded themselves.

"Patricia not now" Joy replied, grabbin her arm, and dragging her out of the room.

"Why couldn't I have just-"

"Patricia no. Forget about what he said okay? What happened between you two in America?" Joy replied.

"Nothing. It was mutual" Patricia replied, taking her phone from Joy and walking upstairs. Joy sighed and followed behind.

"But you said that YOU broke up with HIM" Joy stated.

"Whatever" Patricia replied, slamming the door shut.

* * *

An hour later everyone was standing in the foyer waiting for Amber.

"Hurry Up Amber! We're going to see Justin, not the Queen" Patricia yelled.

"EXACTLY" Amber replied. A lot of crashing sounds were heard before Amber was downstairs. "I'm ready!" She added slipping on her flats.

"Okay let's go" Patricia replied. Everyone walked outside together.

"Are we going to walk there?" Joy asked.

"Nope" Patricia replied.

"Cab?" Mara guessed. Patricia shook her head.

"Then ho-"

"Kenny! Alfredo!" Patricia said running over to the two who were waiting against the two cars. She smiled and hugged the both of them.

"Come on red! Justin's been talking about this nonstop and he's been waiting forever. I keep getting his texts every five minutes" Alfredo said holding up his phone.

"Of course" Patricia replied, rolling her eyes. "Okay so Joy, Fabian, Mara, and I are going with Alfredo and the rest of you are with Kenny" She added. Everyone got into the car they were going in.

* * *

Everyone smiled getting off the elevator. Something flew past Patricia and everyone looked to see what it is.

"What are you doing?" Patricia asked.

"Playing basketball" Justin replied.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Mara asked.

"We have this floor to ourselves" Justin replied.

"Why can't you just go outside?" Amber asked. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Look out the window Amber" Jerome replied. Amber moved the curtains and looked outside to see hundreds of screaming girls.

"Ohh" Amber stated. Patricia nodded.

"Anyways! We have a total fun day ahead of us. So first we're gonna split off into groups or partners" Justin said.

"Fabian do you want to be my partner?" Joy asked walking over to him. He nodded, making her smile.

"Can I join?" Amber asked. Joy nodded.

"KT" Mara said, walking over to her, and the two linked arms.

"Alfie, Eddie, and I" Jerome said.

Justin and Patricia shared the same look and laughed.

"Alright so you guys are going on a scavenger hunt to find these things" Alfredo said handing everyone a list. "And no Justin doesn't know where the things are hidden, because Dan, Kenny, and I hid them"

"Ready?" Kenny asked. Everyone nodded. "GO!"

Everyone took off running into different rooms.

Amber looked at the list.

_Golden Supra's _

She grinned immeadiatly.

"SHOES" She stated. "If the shoes belong to Justin they would obviously put it in the least expected place" Amber said.

"Wow Amber" Joy said. Amber grabbed Fabian and Joy's arm.

"Come on! We have to find it before anyone else does" Amber stated.

Justin smirked looking at the list.

"Finding my own shoes?" He said.

"Oh come on! I think they would put it somewhere else besides your wardrobe of shoes" Patricia replied.

"Exactly" Justin stated. "They would hide it somewhere else. Not my room, so we'll look in Dan's room first, then Kenny, Fredo, and Scooter's room" Justin added. Justin grasped her hand and the two ran out of the room to search in different rooms.

Eddie looked under the bed and smirked.

"Found them!" He said, pulling out the Gold Supras, and handing them to Jerome. Alfie looked at the next item on the list.

"My World Album" Alfie said reading the next thing off the list.

"It's an album! That could be hidden anywhere!" Jerome stated.

Justin walked past the mirror but turned around and walked back.

"Justin! Now's not the time to check yourself out" Patricia stated.

"No wait. Do you see that?" He asked pointing to the bottom part of the mirror.

"Clothes?" Patricia asked.

"Look closer" Justin added. Patricia smiled when she saw the object.

"The My World Album" She said picking it up.

"And it's on the list" Justin added. The two high-fived and looked at the next thing on the list.

"KT we've looked everywhere in this room" Mara stated.

"Then let's go to a different room" KT replied. The two ran into different rooms looking for things.

* * *

Everyone had finished the scavenger hunt and the winner were Fabian, Joy, and Amber.

"What's up next?" Alfie asked.

"Well we're taking a small break and just dancing" Justin replied. Everyone cleared some the area while Justin and Fabian were putting on some music.

Patricia rolled her eyes when she heard the song. Justin smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on" He said pulling her up.

"No" Patricia replied sitting back down. Justin sighed and pulled her up again. Eddie clenched his fist and started counting backwards from 10, softly. They were standing to close. But who cares right? Him and Patricia had broken up.

_Take my hand_

_Let's just dance_

_Watch my feet_

_Follow me_

_Don't be scared,_

_Girl I'm here_

_If you didn't know,_

_This is love_

He watched Justin and Patricia dancing, and laughing. He silently got up and left the room. Patricia noticed it.

"Justin I'll be right back" She said to him. He nodded and she smiled at him before walking out of the room. She closed the door behind her and saw Eddie pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself. "What is your problem?" She asked. Eddie looked up and saw her.

"Nothing" He said.

"Yeah there is! Ever since Justin's been here you've been glaring at us, getting angry very easily, and-"

"No I haven't" Eddie replied.

"Yeah you have. Jealous Much?" She snapped.

"I'm not jealous!" Eddie replied.

"Whatever" She said before walking back into the room. She sat down on the couch and rolled her eyes. Justin spotted her and walked over to her.

"I believe you still owe me a dance" Justin stated holding out his hand. Patricia rolled her eyes, fighting off the smile, and took his hand. The two started dancing again.

* * *

"Thanks Justin we had sooo much fun today" Mara said hugging him. The other girls agreed and hugged him as well except Patricia.

"No problem guys" Justin replied.

"You know... I never liked you because I always thought you're just like all the other stars... But you're actually a fun guy to hang out" Jerome admitted.

"Thanks man" Justin replied with a laugh. Everyone walked into the elevator while Patricia stayed behind.

"Seems like they all like you" Patricia said. Justin laughed and hugged her.

"I'll come by and visit you guys tomorrow" He replied. They broke the hug and Patricia smiled at him. "Later Red"

"Later Brown Eyes" Patricia replied before getting into the other elevator. She joined everyone else in the lobby. They walked out the back way, where Alfredo and Kenny were waiting for them. Alfredo and Kenny drove them back to Anubis House and then went back to the hotel.

Alfredo walked into Justin's room where he saw him laying on his bed with a smile.

"Why is Bieber so happy?" He asked.

"A-Alfredo! N-nothing. Night Bro" Justin replied turning off the table lamp. Alfredo walked out of Justin's room.

Once he was gone, Justin took out his phone, and sent a text to Patricia.

_Nighty, Night and have the best dreams girl. Can't wait to see you tomorrow Red ;)_

He typed in a heart but then erased it. He smiled when he got a reply.

_Flirty much Bieber? Whatever, Night Justin._

_-Patricia :p_

He laughed and put away his phone, and both Patricia and Justin feel asleep with smiles on their faces.

Eddie was laying in his bed, wide awake. Patricia was right... He had been acting werid everytime he would see Patricia and Justin so close. But why?

Patricia and Eddie were done. They'd broken up.

Then why was he getting angry, easily?

* * *

**Me: And that's it you guys! What'd you think? Is Eddie, jealous of Patricia and Justin's friendship? Or is their friendship something more? **

**Amber: Why are you asking so many questions?**

**Joy: To leave a mystery! **

**Alfie: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Me: Alfie quit it! **

**Amber: Don't tell my beau what to do lady! **

**Me: -_-**

**Joy: -_-**

**Aliens: -_-**

**Alfie: ALIENS ARE REAL! I TOLD YOU GUYS! I TOTALLY TOLD YOU GUYS! **

**Me: See ya guys next time! **

**Joy: Review people! **


	3. Chapter 3: Movie Date Night!

**Me: Here's the new chapter of Catching Feelings! :3 **

**Amber: Where you don't know who is Catching Feelings for who. **

**Joy: *makes spooky noises* **

**Alfie: CAN I THANK THE REVIEWERS THIS TIME?!**

**Me: Mara, thank the reviewers! **

**Alfie: OH, COME ON! **

**Mara: We Would Like to Thank:**

_**Candylandg**_

_**Wait. .YOU**_

_**MGHelene**_

_**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B**_

_**Wings Are Made To Fly**_

_**and Guest!**_

**Thanks for the review guys! Kisses! **

**Me: And someone do the disclaimer.**

**Joy: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Alfie: It belongs to Victor! **

**Me: Yeah... That's who it belongs to... ANYWAYS! Here's the chapter! :)**

* * *

Eddie walked into the common room and plopped down onto the couch.

"Eddie! We've gotten no where with the Key!" KT whispered, walking over to him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I said we've gotten nothing done with the key! What's gotten into you? Ever since Justin and Patr- Ohhhh"

"KT, I have no idea what were talking about" Eddie stated.

"Your jealous of Justin and Patricia's friendship" KT stated.

"I'm not! Patricia and I broke up! Why would I care anymore?" He replied.

"Okayyy... Whatever you say Mr. Jealous Guy" KT replied walking away.

"We're going to a movie tonight" Patricia said, walking into the room.

"You and Justin?" Joy asked.

"What? No. We as in the whole house, Willow, and Justin" Patricia replied.

"OH YAY!" Amber squealed. "Movie date!"

"It's not a date" Patricia replied.

"It kinda is. I mean, Me and Alfie, Fabian and Joy, and Jerome and Mara? And then there's loners like Eddie, Willow, and KT" Amber replied. "And then you and Justin" Amber added which made Patricia blush.

"I don't like Justin that way. We're best friends" Patricia stated.

"I'm suree Trixie" Joy replied.

"I'm serious!" Patricia said.

"Then why would he send you lovey dovey good morning texts?" Joy stated.

"Ooooh" Amber cooed. The door opened and Justin walked in.

"Hey guys!" He said walking into the common room.

"I know you guys want alone time!" Amber stated. Joy and her winked at him before walking out of the room.

"What was tha-"

"Don't ask" Patricia replied. "So what's up Bieber?"

"I'm bored" He said sitting down on the couch.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"I don't know.." He trailed off. She laughed and rested her feet on the coffee table.

"Thought so" Patricia replied.

"TWITCAM!" He said, standing up instantly.

"Why?" Patricia asked.

"Well first, I wanna talk to my Beliebers, two I could show them all of my other friends, and three we're bored" Justin replied. Patricia stood up and sighed.

"I'll go get my laptop" She stated, before walking upstairs.

* * *

"Is this thing on?" Justin asked. Amber looked at the feed and saw many people getting on. "What's up?" He said. "I'm with a different group of friends. We have Patricia over here, Fabian over there, Amber is standing in the back, Mara is reading a book over there, Jerome, Alfie, Eddie, Joy, and KT"

"Hey" Patricia said waving.

"They're all british except Eddie and KT" Justin stated.

"Yeah we've got us British people, then these two Americans, and a Canadian" Patricia stated poking Justin.

"We've got the feed coming in" Justin stated. He started reading off the tweets. "Can you sing us a song?" He read. "Alright which song?"

"Um... One time!" Amber suggested. Justin looked over at Fabian. He started playing the guitar.

_When I met you girl my heart went knock knock_

_Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop_

_And even though it's a struggle love is all we got_

_So we gonna keep keep climbin' to the mountain top_

_Your world is my world_

_And my fight is your fight_

_My breath is your breath_

_When you're hurt I'm not right (now I've got my)_

_One love, My one heart, My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time_

_(girl I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(girl I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'll be your one guy_

_You'll be my number one girl_

_Always making time for you_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(girl I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(girl I love, girl I love you)_

So after reading off various song requests and shoutout requests he came across a certain question.

"Are you and Patricia dating?" He read. Everyone looked at him while Patricia coverred her face with her hands.

"We're just friends" She stated. Amber laughed.

"I wouldn't believe a word these two say" Amber said.

"Seriously" Joy added. The two walked out of the room while Justin and Patricia blushed.

"We're just friends guys" Justin stated. Everyone laughed and walked out of the room except Patricia. "She just went through a rough break up"

"Don't remind me!" Patricia stated putting her head on his shoulder. "It was bad enough when I had to" She added. Justin softly patted her back.

"It's okay Red" He stated. The tweets started rolling in faster.

_Awww! You two are sooo cute! _

_Ask her out Justin! _

_Seriously you guys are perfect together!_

"Guys! Oh my gosh... We're just friends" Justin said with a laugh.

"I'm gonna go get some food" Patricia stated getting up.

"Oh gosh! I gotta guys. Patricia! We're running late! I gotta go meet Alfredo and Kenny!" Justin said turning to face her.

"Oh gosh Justin!" Patricia said putting her glass of water on the table and walking over to him.

"We gotta go you guys! Bye" Justin said before logging off. "I'm gonna go back to the hotel. Meet you guys at Theater" He said getting up and running out the door. Patricia walked into the foyer and took a deep breath.

"GUYS GET READY, IF WE'RE GONNA GET TO THE MOVIE THEATER ON TIME!" She yelled before running upstairs to her room.

* * *

Everyone sat down in the back of the theater and waited. Justin told them to meet him there but he wasn't here yet. A guy with a hood over his head, glasses, along with a few other people walked in. They all sat down next to Patricia and her friends.

"Justin?" She asked. He nodded. "What are you wearing?"

"I kinda have to wear this outfit to get in unnoticed" He replied.

"People still could've recongnized you" Patricia laughed.

"It's a horror movie. People are gonna be too busy being scared" He said.

"Popcorn?" Patricia asked.

"Check"

"Soda"

"Check"

"Candy?"

"DUH! Check!" Justin replied.

"Can't wait to see you get scared" Patricia stated.

"We'll see who's gonna be scared Williamson" Justin smirked.

* * *

After minutes into the movie Amber was already scared. She was holding onto Alfie and buried her face in his chest during the scary parts. Alfie wasn't complaining. After all he was getting a chance to hold his girl close. Mara would do something similar as to what Amber was doing while Jerome would smile and pull her closer. Fabian, Joy, KT, and Willow would jump every now and then. But Eddie, Patricia, and Justin stayed calm. Until...

"AHHHHH!" Amber screamed as she saw the guy with the chainsaw walk towards the person.

Mara, Joy, KT, and Willow freaked out as well, but Patricia stayed calm. Inside she was freaking out though. Justin, Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie stayed calm. Patricia was freaking out and couldn't handle it anymore. She buried her face in Justin's shoulder and tried to calm down. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to give her some comfort.

* * *

Everyone walked out of the movie theater and to the car. They all quickly climbed in. Anubis House had taken a cab but Justin had them bring along a few cars so they could drop them off.

"Alright so we'll split into groups. One group with Kenny and the other with Fredo" Justin stated. Everyone splitted into groups and got into their cars. "Told you, that you would be scared during the movie" Justin whispered to Patricia.

"Oh whatever" Patricia replied, rolling her eyes trying to hide the smile growing on her face.

"Amber was totally scared!" Alfie stated.

"I don't do horror movies... or bad choice of clothing" Amber said making everyone laugh.

"Amber that's because we always have to watch Rom Coms with you, Joy, Mara, and Fabian. You guys get too scared" Patricia replied.

"This time the voting was outnumbered!" Alfie added before high fiving Patricia.

"Oh come on! Horror movies are fake. I'd rather watch documentaries!" Fabian stated.

"Like Never Say Never?" Joy questioned.

"You guys watched it?" Justin asked.

"Amber, Joy, and Mara wanted to. Alfie and Jerome gave in because they wanted Mara and Amber happy." Patricia replied.

"What about you?" Justin asked.

"Meh... I already knew your story" Patricia shrugged.

"True" Justin replied.

When they reached the place Alfredo stopped the car behind Kenny's. Everyone got out and hugged Justin, Kenny, and Alfredo.

"Movie night was fun" Patricia stated while everyone else walked back. Except a certain brunette.

"Watching you get scared was better" Justin replied.

"Don't push it Justin" Patricia warned him. They laughed before she hugged him. "Night"

"Night" He replied. They broke the hug and he watched her walk away towards the house. He got back into the car with a smile on his face.

Patricia walked into the house and smiled to herself. She walked upstairs to her room and saw Joy sitting on her bed.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"What did you do after we all left?" Joy asked.

"Nothing. Why?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you stayed back while we were all going back to the house and you seem happy" Joy stated. "You two kissed! Didn't you?!" Joy gasped as KT walked into the room.

"Who kissed? Justin and Patricia?" KT asked. Patricia groaned and fell onto her bed.

"We did not! I don't like that Justin that way and he doesn't like me that way" Patricia said.

"What if you did?" Joy asked.

"Even IF I did I know he wouldn't like me that way because we think of each other as best friends" Patricia replied.

"So you do like him!" KT stated.

"I don't!" Patricia replied before grabbing her PJ's and walking out of the room.

By the time she got KT and Joy were asleep. Patricia smiled and mouthed a small 'thank you' before falling onto her bed.

* * *

Justin smiled and plopped down onto his bed. He took out his phone and was about to type the usual goodnight text when he heard a knock at the door. He saw Alfredo walk in and sit down at the foot of his bed.

"What's up Fredo?" Justin asked.

"Nothing... Nothing" Alfredo replied. "Do you maybe... I don't know... Like Red?"

"Patricia?" Justin asked. Alfredo nodded. "No! I d-don't like her... Why are you asking?"

"Because... I don't know... If you do I know that she might happen to like you as well" Alfredo replied.

"How?" Justin asked.

"Sources" Alfredo replied. "Well... Night" Alfredo said before getting up and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. Justin sighed and sat up in his bed, thinking.

He looked down at the phone in his hands.

* * *

**Me: I'm gonna leave you guys hanging there.**

**Alfie: What did he do with the phone?! Give it to the Zombies?!**

**Amber: Probably went on twitter.**

**Joy: I don't know... Instagram maybe?**

**Me: It's a cliffhanger. Did he send her the usual goodnight text or not?**

**Joy: So he didn't send her a text? **

**Amber: He did or he didn't. **

**Joy: Ohh...**

**Mara: Yeah Books. **

**Me: What does this have to do with Books?**

**Alfie: Zombies. This has to deal with Zombies! **

**Mara: I'm not even going to... Just no..**

**Me: Okay... **

**Mara: Well... Review Guys! **

**Joy: Laters! **


	4. Chapter 4: Who's falling for who?

**Me: I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated. I was gonna update yesterday but I had a headache :(**

**Alfie: Well... One thing I have to say... ANYONE HAVE ANY DORRITOS AT ALL?! **

**Me: Why do yo-**

**Jerome: He thinks Aliens want Dorritos and he's been searching frantically. **

**Me: Well... Okay!**

**Joy: How are you okay with this? **

**Mara: To be fair... Alfie does this all the time so it's completely normal. **

**Me: Yeah. **

**Joy: Sorry I wasn't here a year! **

**Jerome: You've been here since we were all eleven! How is this not normal?!**

**Joy: OH SORRY I FOR-**

**Me: SOMEONE JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Alfie: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Thank you! Now... on with the story :)**

* * *

Joy yawned, sitting up on her bed. She looked around but didn't see her roommates. Which was odd because Patricia was usually the last one to wake up. She shrugged and got up from her bed, grabbing her uniform, and walking to the bathroom. After a quick shower, she got dressed, and put on some make up.

Later she walked down to breakfast only to see Patricia typing away at her phone, laughing every now and then. Everyone else was busy in their own conversation.

"Who are you texting?" Joy asked, sitting down next to Patricia and pouring some cereal into her bowl.

"No one" Patricia replied. Joy glanced at the phone and smirked when she saw Justin's name.

"Your boyfriend maybe?" Joy asked. Everyone glanced over at Patricia and Joy while Fabian tried to stop himself from spitting out his OJ in Alfie's face. That failed. Patricia's head snapped up from her phone.

"W-We're not dating okay!? I don't see what the big deal is! A girl and a guy can be friends!" Patricia replied, slightly blushing.

"Do my eyes decieve me!? Is the great Trixie" Jerome gasped. "BLUSHING?!"

"I'm not! I don't like Justin that way and I don't get why you guys don't understand that!" Patricia replied, grabbing her bag, and leaving.

"She sooo likes him" Amber stated once Patricia left. Everyone else got up to leave as well.

* * *

"Patricia!" A voice called. Patricia turned around and was faced with no one else except Justin.

"Justin" She replied, running over to him, and giving him a hug. "What are you doing here? While I'm at school?"

"Surprise! I was wondering if you wanted to head over to Starbucks?" He asked.

"Well it is lunchtime so why not?" Patricia replied. He smiled and grasped her hand while the two walked out together.

"Do I spot some lovebirds?" A voice asked. Patricia and Justin turned around and saw Joy. They pulled away each other's hands and blushed.

"Joy! What do you want? I'm kind of busy" Patricia asked.

"I was wondering where you two are going on your date?" Joy asked.

"We aren't going on a date" Patricia replied. "I told you Justin and I are only FRIENDS" Patricia replied. When she sad that Justin's heart sunk a little. But why? He only thought of her as a best friend. Nothing else.

"Okay... Okay" Joy replied, she turned around and walked away.

"Sorry about Joy" Patricia said turning to face him.

"I-it's fine!" Justin stuttered. _Since when do I stutter?! _He thought. The two walked over to his car and got in. He drove to the closest Starbucks and parked the car. Justin and Patricia got their frappachino's and sat down at a table together. Patricia sighed and looked out the window, with a small frown on her face.

"You okay?" Justin asked her. Patricia looked over at him and nodded slowly.

"I-I'm fine..." She trailed off. Justin sighed.

"No your not. Seriously. Tell me what's wrong" He asked. Patricia looked back at him.

"You know Eddie..." Patricia trailed off. Justin nodded, while Patricia sighed. "We used to date..."

"Really?" Justin asked feeling a bit down.

"Yeah and I... I guess I might just have feelings left for him... But I think he's moved on" Patricia replied buring her face in her hands. "And breaking up with him was a mistake..."

"Oh..." Justin trailed off.

"I just... I don't know what to do anymore..." She replied. He mustered up a smile and looked at her.

"It'll be okay" He said to her.

"How? I don't know why I broke up with him! I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid!" Patricia groaned and rested her forehead against the table.

"Hey... Come on! Cheer up red!" Justin said rubbing her arm.

"There's gonna be no way you're gonna cheer me up this time" Patricia sighed. Justin looked around and smiled. He walked over to each table and talked to everyone. They all of course got pictures with him but also agreed to his idea.

He walked over to Patricia and started singing.

_**Baby take my open heart and all it offers**_

_**Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get**_

_**You ain't seen nothing yet**_

_**I won't ever hesitate to give you more**_

_**Cause baby (hey)**_

He moitined for everyone to sing along and they did.

_**You smile, I smile (whoa)**_

_**You smile, I smile**_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**You smile, I smile**_

_**I smile, I smile, I smile**_

_**You smile, I smile**_

_**Make me smile baby**_

Patricia smiled and walked over to him, before pulling him into a hug. Everyone else 'aww-ed', making the the two blush.

"I think we should go back before Joy starts yelling" Justin stated once they broke the hug. The two walked out together and to his car. He opened the car door for her making her laugh. He walked over and got into the driver's side and drove back.

"Here we are" Justin stated once the car came to a stop.

"Do I have to go back?" Patricia said, pouting.

"Adorable, but yes you do. I'll wait back over at the house you stay at" Justin replied. Patricia sighed and got out. She walked into the building and to her locker. She opened it and grabbed her bag. When she turned around she was faced with Joy and Amber.

"So?! Spill the details!" Amber said.

"About what?" Patricia asked. Joy unlocked her phone and showed the screen to Patricia.

"Justin Bieber serenades mystery girl at Starbucks" Joy said pressing play on the video.

"It's over the internet?!" Patricia cried.

"Yup. Word spreads fast" Amber stated. "Plus he serenaded you with his most romantic song! I mean come on. He totes likes you"

"He wasn't serenading me!" Patricia replied, blushing. "I was sad and he was trying to cheer me up, okay?"

"Sureee! That's like saying Jerome and Alfie don't prank people" Amber said, while Joy agreed.

"Patricia! I heard about you and Justin! Spill the details" A voice said. Patricia saw KT standing next to Amber and Joy.

"It was nothing! He just tried to cheer me up!" Patricia replied, slamming her locker shut, and walking away.

"They're sooo in love" Joy stated.

"I know right?" Amber added.

"True" KT said. The three walked away together.

"I don't understand why she won't admit it though" Joy stated.

"Maybe she wants to keep it a secret this time?" Amber asked.

"Maybe" Joy replied.

* * *

"Williamson!" A voice called. Patricia rolled her eyes and turned around.

"What do you want Clarke?" Patricia replied.

"I was wondering who this mysterious person that Justin Bieber is serenading to" Jerome said holding up his phone. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"He wasn't serenading me!" Patricia said.

"Hey red!" A voice called. Patricia and Justin turned to see Justin. He ran over to Patricia and put his arm around her shoulder. "Classes over yet?"

"Yup!" Patricia replied. Jerome walked away with a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"Let's go then! I've been waiting forever!" Justin stated. The two laughed and walked away.

"We have a fun day planned for us" Justin said.

"Really?" Patricia asked.

"Yup! But it's all a secret" He replied.

"Oh joy" Patricia stated, sarcastically.

"Your friend are invited" Justin said.

"Okay. I'll tell them" Patricia stated. The two walked into the house and she walked upstairs to her room to change.

She wondered what Justin was planning though.

**Me: That's the chapter! And now we shall thank the reviewers! **

**Alfie: We would like to thank: **

_**Candylandg**_

_**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B **_

_**xXAquaMangoXx**_

_**Wait. I . KNOW .YOU**_

_**Bieber4eva**_

_**Guest**_

_**Peddie4ever18**_

**Thank you soo much for the reviews! **

**Me: Yup! Thank you guys!**

**Alfie: And if you guys have dorritos please give them to me! **

**Jerome: Review ;)**

**Joy: HE'S FLIRTING MARA!**

**Mara: JEROME! **

**Jerome: Gotta run! **


	5. Chapter 5: What's gonna make you fall?

**Me: So I'm back with the new chapter of...**

**Alfie: *Drum roll***

**Jerome: CATCHING FEELINGS! **

**Nina: I baked some cupcakes for people! **

**Amber: They better not be raspberry cupcakes! *glaring at Alfie***

**Nina: Oh they're not! **

**Amber: YAY! **

**Jerome: YAY! **

**Alfie: YAY I WONT DIE! **

**Me: Anyone wanna thank the reviewers?**

**Jerome: I got this! We would like to thank: **

_**Melanie**_

_**Guest**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx**_

_**and houseofanubisfan2**_

**Thanks for reviewing ;)**

**Alfie: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! **

**Me: Thank you guys! Here's the chapter...**

* * *

Patricia hopped down the last step.

"So? What did you plan?" Patricia asked.

"Secret" Justin sang. "Did you tell your Friends?"

"Um... No..." Patricia replied.

"Okay. Well let's go" Justin said.

"Yeah before Joy catches us" Patricia replied. The two laughed and wakled out the door.

"Remind me why we're stalking Justin and Patricia?" Joy asked Eddie.

"We're not stalking them! Justin said friends are invited, so technically we're invited" Eddie replied. The two walked out the door and followed. Eddie watched as they got into Justin's car. Joy and Eddie walked over to his dad's car and drove after them.

* * *

The car parked and Justin and Patricia got out. Eddie and Joy followed them inside.

"Bowling! I love bowling!" Patricia said.

"You're gonna fail" Justin said to Patricia.

"Awww! Adorable! He thinks he can beat me at bowling!" Patricia laughed, pinching his cheek.

"Let's go! Loser buys the winner food" Justin said, holding out his hand. Patricia shook it, and put on the bowling shoes, as did Justin.

Patricia rolled her eyes when she heard what song was playing.

"Oh the irony" Justin laughed, and started singing along. He threw the ball and it rolled down the lane, knocking down all the pins. Eddie and Joy were sitting at a table away from them.

"He's singing to her! Did you see that?!" Eddie said.

"He's just singing along to the song Eddie!" Joy replied.

* * *

Justin laughed and put one hand on her wrist and the other one on her waist. He helped her throw the ball. It rolled down the lane and knocked down all the pins. Patricia laughed and kissed his cheek.

"She freaking kissed him!" Eddie stated.

"HIS CHEEK. IT WAS HIS CHEEK" Joy replied.

"So?!" Eddie said. Justin and Patricia laughed and made a silly face as Justin took a picture from his phone.

Joy unlocked her phone and went on instagram. She saw a new picture uploaded by Justin.

It read:

_Bowling with the Best Friend :)_

Joy 'aww-ed' before putting away her phone.

Justin bowled a strike and high fived Patricia.

* * *

The two bowled for a while before Patricia won.

"I won!" She laughed. Justin sighed. The two walked out of the building while Eddie and Joy followed.

To their luck the paparazzi happened to show up. They took pictures and shouted things like:

_"Justin! Who's you Red head friend?!" _

_"Justin, is that your girlfriend?!" _

Justin grabbed Patricia's hand and guided her to the car.

"Just try to ignore them" Justin said to her as he started the car.

Eddie and Joy followed after them, or tried to at least. They finally got in the car and followed after them.

"Justin, where are we going?" Patricia asked him.

"Where ever you wanna go" Justin shrugged.

"Burger King?" Patricia asked.

"Sure" Justin replied. He turned up the stereo and the two started singing along. He drove to the nearest Burger king while Eddie followed after. Once they reached Justin and Patricia walked inside. Eddie and Joy followed.

* * *

Justin walked over with their order and sat down across from her.

"I just... I don't know what to do..." Patricia sighed.

"Talk about it?" Justin offered.

"No! That would be too awkward" Patricia replied. Justin sighed and put his hand over hers, making the two blush slightly and causing butterflies. Patricia's phone buzzed and she pulled her hand away to look at it.

_Where are you? _

_-Mars_

She hit reply.

_Burger King. I'll be back before dinner _

_~Trixie_

She sighed, putting away her phone, and stared at her food.

"So... Aside from my life and your Believe tour... Are you crushing on anyone?" Patricia asked him.

"N-No" Justin replied.

"Yeah you are! Come on! Who is it? Ariana? Maybe Demi?" Patricia asked.

"Neither... I mean they're amazing and all, I just don't like them that way" Justin replied.

"Then who?" Patricia questioned.

"Well... For starters... She lives in the same house as you" Justin said.

"Who is it? Joy? Amber?" Patricia asked.

"You'll figure it out eventually" He replied. "But she's the most beautiful girl ever! Her eyes are amazing, she's funny, I love her hair, and she has the best smile..." Justin trailed off. Patricia felt her heart sunk a little. Not that she'd admit it or anything, but she has a bit of a crush on Justin. Fine... maybe a big one. He must have been talking about Amber though. She has a great sense of humor, her hair is like golden, and she's always had a big smile. But wasn't she dating Alfie?

"What about you? Who are you crushing on?" Justin asked her.

"Well... First of all he has dirty blonde hair but it looks brown, he's hilarious, a prankster..." Patricia trailed off. Justin thought she was talking about Eddie. She was upset and still is about the break up, and she defined him as a prankster, bad boy type. His hair is now brown, but had dirty blonde hair before.

Meanwhile Eddie thought she meant Justin. Let's face it... his hair is dirty blonde, and he's known as a prankster.

"So who do you think she's crushing on?" Joy asked him.

"Probably Justin" Eddie muttered.

"Eddie! She obviously meant you!" Joy replied. "Has dirty blonde hair, but now it looks brown? A prankster? It's obviously you"

"She broke up with me. I highly doubt she still likes me" Eddie replied. Joy sighed and the two continued arguing quietly.

"Patricia I... I just wanna say..." Justin trailed off. Patricia looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"I... Never mind... I'll tell you later" Justin replied.

"Okay" She said. The two continued talking and eating. When they finished and threw everything away, they walked out together. They ran over to his car so they wouldn't get caught. Eddie and Joy followed after them. They got into Eddie's dad's car and followed.

"I think they're going back to Anubis House" Joy stated.

"We have to get back before they do!" Eddie said.

"I know a shortcut. Do exactly as I say" Joy said. Eddie nodded did as he was told. Luckily they got back before Patricia and Justin did.

* * *

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Patricia asked him as they entered the house. They saw Fabian sitting in the living room playing his guitar and everyone else talking.

"Can I borrow that for a second" Justin asked him. Fabian nodded and gave his guitar to Justin.

"Oooh! He's gonna sing" Amber stated. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him, while he adjusted the guitar.

"Okay. Sit right there" Justin said pointing to one of the chairs. Patricia sat down and smiled. Justin sat down on the coffee table across from and started playing.

_**Whoa, ooh**_

_**Well, let me tell you a story**_

_**About a girl and a boy**_

_**He fell in love with his best friend**_

_**When she's around, he feels nothing but joy**_

_**But she was already broken, and it made her blind**_

_**But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right**_

.

_**Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?**_

_**You're the smile on my face**_

_**And I ain't going nowhere**_

_**I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile**_

_**I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while**_

_**.**_

_**What's gonna make you fall in love?**_

_**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**_

_**Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love**_

_**But you can't fly unless you let yourself,**_

_**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**_

_**.**_

_**Well, I can tell you're afraid of what this might do**_

_**Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose**_

_**Well, I don't wanna lose it either**_

_**I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe, so take my hand**_

_**Well, did you know you're an angel who forgot how to fly?**_

_**.**_

_**Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry**_

_**Cause I know that a piece of you's gone**_

_**Every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on**_

_**And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I figure out**_

_**.**_

_**What's gonna make you fall in love?**_

_**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**_

_**Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love**_

_**But you can't fly unless you let yourself,**_

_**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**_

_**.**_

_**I will catch you if you fall**_

_**I will catch you if you fall**_

_**I will catch you if you fall**_

_**.**_

_**But if you spread your wings**_

_**You can fly away with me**_

_**But you can't fly unless you let your...**_

_**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**_

_**.**_

_**What's gonna make you fall in love?**_

_**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**_

_**Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love**_

_**But you can't fly unless you let yourself,**_

_**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall,**_

_**.**_

_**So fall in love (in love)**_

_**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**_

_**Don't have to be scared at all (don't have to be scared, don't have to be scared at all), oh, my love**_

_**But you can't fly unless you let yourself,**_

_**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**_

_**.**_

_**I will catch you if you fall**_

_**I will catch you if you fall**_

_**I will catch you if you fall**_

_**.**_

_**If you spread your wings**_

_**You can fly away with me**_

_**But you can't fly unless you let your... let yourself fall**_

Justin smiled and handed the guitar back to Fabian. Everyone looked over at Patricia.

* * *

**Me: THAT'S THE CLIFFY**

**Amber: WHAT?! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! **

**Nina: So basically, Patricia likes both Justin and Eddie?**

**Alfie: WHO'S SHE GONNA PICK?!**

**Amber: Well obviously Eddie because she still has feelings for him...**

**Nina: It could also be Justin because she has a crush on him...**

**Jerome: I'M SO CONFUSED.**

**Amber: TELL US WHO SHE PICKS**

**Me: Later..**

**Alfie: NOW. **

**Jerome: The suspense is killing us! **

**Alfie: *chokes and faints***

**Me: I said later, now anyone else have anything to say? **

**Nina: I LOVE EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING AND READING! Mwah, Mwah!**

**Amber: Kisses! ****And review people!**

**Alfie: Bye guys!**

**Me: Sorry it won't let me have spaces in the song...**


	6. Chapter 6: One Less Lonely Girl

**Me: We are back with the new chapter of-**

**Amber: AHHHHHHHHHHH! CATCHING FEELINGS! **

**Nina: IMAGINE THE JATRICIA AND PEDDIE-NESS!**

**Joy: I wonder sometimes..**

**Jerome: Wonder what? **

**Joy: I just wonder! **

**Alfie: Wonder what?**

**Joy: Never Mind! **

**Me: Someone wanna thank our special reviewers?!**

**Jerome: I got it! We would like to thank:**

_**xXAquaMangoXx**_

_**Wait. I . KNOW . YOU**_

_**Melanie**_

_**houseofanubisfan2**_

_**xXNICKELODEONXx**_

_**lovemeforwhoiam**_

_**Guest**_

_**and the other Guest that reviewed! **_

**Thanks guys ;)**

**Alfie: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! **

**Me: Thanks Lewis and Clark! Anyways! Here's the chapter :)**

* * *

Justin smiled and handed the guitar back to Fabian, while everyone looked over at Patricia. Joy quickly moitioned for everone to leave the room and they did. Patricia walked over to the door and closed it. She walked back over to Justin and corssed her arms.

"What? Y-You didn't like it...?" Justin asked her. She shook her head while he stood up. Patricia finally cracked a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought you didn't like it..." Justin smirked.

"No, I loved it" She replied, resting her forehead against his. He laughed and put his hands on her waist. The two leaned in, their lips meeting in a short yet sweet kiss.

"So, I was wondering if you'd be my One Less Lonely Girl?" Justin asked her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be Justin's One Less Lonely Girl" Patricia squealed and the two laughed. "Of course I would"

His phone buzzed and he took it out his pocket, hitting answer.

"Who's the girl in the front cover of the magazine's that say Justin's new girlfriend...?" The person asked.

"Scooter, that's Patricia. Remember her? And she may or may not be my girlfriend..." Justin mumbled the last part.

"What? She is! How did you not tell me?" Scooter asked.

"Because we started dating not less then 3 minutes ago..." Justin replied.

"Well do you wanna confirm the rumors?" Scooter asked him.

"No, not yet... I don't want people to know yet" Justin replied.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later" Scooter said.

"Later" Justin said before the line went dead.

"Too embarrassed to admit it?" Patricia asked him.

"No, it's not that. I just want to keep this down for a while. We just started dating" Justin replied.

"I know. I don't want everyone to follow me around" Patricia stated. The door opened and the two jumped.

"Hey guys" Alfie said, walking in and sitting down. "What's up?"

"Nothing, why?" Patricia replied. Alfie shrugged.

"Hey, I'm gonna go back to the hotel. I have a long day of sound check tomorrow and the concert as well" Justin said. "Wanna go tell your friends?"

"Sure" Patricia replied. She walked over to the door and opened it. Everyone else pretened to 'act normal'.

"Yeah the math homework" KT said.

"We don't have math homework or school tomorrow" Patricia replied.

"So guys, I have a sound check tomorrow and then my concert. You guys wanna join?" Justin asked them. They all agreed. "Alright, I gotta go. Bye guys"

"Bye" Everyone replied and waved bye as he walked out the door. Patricia smiled and walked upstairs to her room. Joy and KT looked at her, then each other, before following her upstairs.

"Patricia. What happened?" Joy asked sitting down on her own bed. KT sat down on her bed while Patricia sat down on hers.

"Nothing happened" Patricia replied.

"Something happened" KT stated.

"Nothing happened guys" Patricia said.

"You guys kissed didn't you!" Joy said, while Patricia blushed.

"Maybe..." Patricia mumbled.

"OH MY GOSH! JATRICIA HAPPENED?!" Amber squealed walking into the room.

"Dance party!" KT said, and the three started dancing crazily.

"Guys, stop! Can we all talk about this tomorrow?" Patricia said.

"Patricia it's only 6! We need to go shopping for the concert!" Amber stated. Mara walked into the room.

"We need to what?" She asked.

"Go shopping for the concert!" Amber stated. All of the girls except Amber sighed and grabbed their purses. Amber called a cab and a few minutes later they were in the cab, ready to go.

* * *

They arrived at the mall and Amber squealed.

"Time to hit up my favorite stores" She said. The rest of the girls groaned but followed after her. They tried on many different outfits. Amber walked out of the changing room.

She was wearing a white shirt with the words Justin Bieber in Pink and Black letters, black jeans, a believe necklace, an I love Justin Bieber wristband, and pink converse.

Joy was next, she walked out wearing a purple shirt with the words Justin Bieber Never Say Never across it, blue shorts, purple converse, a purple cap, and a blue Justin Bieber wrist band.

After her came Mara. She wore a purple tank top, white shorts, purple vans, a Justin Bieber necklace, and a black beret.

Then came KT who was wearing black Justin Bieber shirt, blue shorts, a purple Justin wristband, star shaped earrings, and purple Converse.

"Patricia. Aren't you buy anything?" Amber asked. Patricia smirked.

"I already did" She said holding up two bags.

"Can we see what you bought?" KT asked.

"Not until tomorrow" Patricia replied.

"We'd better go back! Only an hour until curfew" Amber said. The girls walked back into the changing rooms and changed back to their normal outfits. They walked out and payed for their outfits.

* * *

Justin smiled as he parked the car. Alredo and Kenny parked it right behind his. The three walked into the house and saw everyone in the common room.

"Where's Patricia?" Justin asked.

"Upstairs" Joy said.

"Her room" Amber added.

"Getting ready, she woke up late" KT finished.

"Oh, okay" Justin replied. They heard footsteps and everyone walked into the foyer. They saw Patricia walked downstairs, texting, and she had a bag on her shoulder. She was wearing black jeans, a green tank top, with a black cardigan over it, a black beanie, green earrings, and green converse. Eddie and Justin were stunned.

"Let's go" She said. Everyone nodded and walked outside.

"Patricia and I will go in my car. You guys can go with Kenny or Fredo" Justin stated. Everyone nodded and split into groups.

"What's in the bag?" Justin asked as he started the car. Patricia looked up from her phone.

"Amber needed extra clothes" She lied.

"Oh okay" Justin replied.

* * *

Everyone was sitting on the chairs watching Justin rehearse. Patricia smiled when her phone buzzed. She got up and walked outside the arena. She smiled when she saw her. His mom.

"Hey Pattie" Patricia said hugging her.

"Hey Patricia! Gosh this feels like I'm saying my own name" Pattie replied.

"That's because it is your name" Patricia laughed. "Are you ready?"

"Of course" Pattie replied. The two laughed and walked inside and to the backstage area.

"Let's go" Patricia said. The two laughed and walked onto the stage. The other dancers moved back while Patricia and his mom repeated Justin's dance steps. He turned to look at the dancers and was shocked.

"MOM!? Oh my gosh! Mom" Justin said running up to her and pulling his mom into a hug. "What are you doing here? How did you-?"

"Patricia and I's idea" His mom replied.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing, thanks so much" Justin said and hugged Patricia.

"Well you should get back to rehearsing. I'll be talking to your friends" His mom said. Patricia and her walked off the stage and over to the seats. They hadn't put up the barricades yet. Justin rehearsed while Patricia introduced her friends to his mom.

* * *

Soon enough the place was starting to fill in with people. The concert was just half an hour away. They'd already put up barricades around the stage. Everyone from Anubis House was standing backstage talking to Justin, but Patricia was nowhere to be found. She walked out of the dressing room and snuck up behind Justin. Everyone from Anubis House stared in Awe. She tapped Justin's shoulder and he turned around to see her. She had changed her outfit.

Patricia was now wearing a purple tank top, with a white jean jacket, white jeans, purple Supra's, a purple cap, and a necklace that had a shoe charm.

"Is that the outfit you bought from last night?" Amber asked. Patricia nodded. "How could you not tell me?! This is amazing!"

"Seriously you do look amazing. Doesn't she Justin?" Mara added. Joy motioned for everyone to leave and they did.

"Wow" Justin breathed. "You look amazing baby"

"Thanks" She blushed. He smiled and put one hand on her waist and the other caressing her face. She laughed wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pressed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"We should really get going. 5 minutes" Justin said. The two walked over to where his team had gathered around. As usual, they did the little pep talk and prayer. Everyone, including Anubis House put their hands into the middle of the circle.

"Ducks, Ducks, Ducks, Quack, Quack, Quack, SWOON" They all chanted. Justin smiled and walked over to the stage. He was starting to get strapped up into the big wings. Everyone had walked off to their places in the crowd.

* * *

Every girl in the arena cheered loud when they heard a familiar song playing. Suddenly everyone turned towards Patricia.

"What?" She asked.

"You wanna be the One Less Lonely Girl?" Allison asked her. Patricia smiled and nodded, handing her cap to Amber. She walked backstage with Allison and waited. Eventually the dancers came backstage and brought her out onto the stage. They lead her to the seat where she sat down and smiled when she saw Justin walk over.

_**I can fix up your broken heart (heart)**_

_**I can give you a brand new start (start)**_

_**I can make you believe (ya)**_

_**I just wanna set one girl free to fall (free to fall)**_

_**She's free to fall (fall in love)**_

_**With me**_

He smiled and put the little crown made of flowers on her head.

_**Her heart's locked and know what I got the key**_

_**I'll take her and leave the world with one less lonely**_

He sat down next to her and gave her a sideways hug before getting up and walking down the steps. He started waving his hand back and forth along with the crowd, singing.

_**I'm gonna put you first**_

_**(I'm coming for you)**_

_**I'll show you what you're worth**_

He walked back up the steps and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

_**That's what I'm gonna do**_

_**If you let me inside of your world**_

_**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**_

When the song finished he grabbed her hand, and the two ran backstage. He moved his mic away from his face and smiled. He grabbed both her hands and pulled her in close, their foreheads touching.

_**One Less Lonely Girl**_

He sang making her blush and laugh. They leaned, their lips pressing in a short kiss before he pulled away.

"I have to go change real quick, you can go back with your friends. We'll talk later babe" Justin said. She nodded and watched him walk away.

Everyone spent the rest of the night watching the concert, dancing to songs, and just having fun.

**Me: And there's my fail at a good enough ending of this chapter! **

**Amber: JATRICIA, JATRICIA, JATRICIA, JATRICIA, JA- **

**Everyone: SHUT UP. **

**Amber: *pouts lip and walks away***

**Me: Well, she's gone, and we have two minutes.**

**Jerome: Amber left! Alright let's talk about her... **

**Alfie: No! I'm not gonna talk about my girl!**

**Jerome: She tried to put me in a pink outfit**

**Me: -_-**

**Nina: It's Amber, I mean really, what do you expect? **

**Joy: She wasn't always obsessed with Pink**

**Me: *gasp* Really?!**

**Alfie: There was a time... When Amber Millington... Was... A... TOMBOY! **

**Nina: *faints***

**Joy: But it's not a good memory for her so we don't talk much about it**

**Amber: Hey guys! I wanna go shopping! Get off your lazy bums! **

**Me: No... Today's my lazy day! **

**Amber: No it's not. Get up. **

**Me: Ugh, Fine! **

**Jerome: Ughhhh**

**Nina: I wonder if they have new color in Converse...**

**Joy: I wonder if they have Arturo Vitali...**

**Alfie: I wonder if they have Alien repellent...**

**Jerome: ... Well... Review guys! **

**Me: Tell me what you think of Jatricia! And Helloo Jealous Eddie ;)**


End file.
